Count on me
by MusicalMelodyRoses
Summary: Zoey Brooks and the gang are back in this brand new story. But instead of all the events happening, there are some twist and turns on this story. This is a Zoey and Logan story anyways. This is rated M for later chapters and language
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **Today marked the day that girls are now allowed to go to PCA. PCA stands for Pacific Coast Academy. It's a boarding school for six graders to twelfth grade. The head of PCA Dean Rivers thought that it would be a great chance to let girls into PCA as well as the owner of PCA. Some of the boys watched as girls got out of their parents vehicles and go to Butler Hall. There was a lot of girls that got accepted into PCA as well as new boys. Most of the thoughts going through some of the boys were along the lines of.**

 ** _"_** ** _Damn, PCA should've let girls in a long time go."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Wow, these girls are hot!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _These girls are going to be gone in a week after prank week!"_**

 **This was going to be one of the days that no one was going to be the same at PCA. There was so many new things that were happening. Dean Rivers changed all the dorm rooms over the summer and they were all updated to the newest technology. Most of the boys just ignored the girls as some had sisters that were coming to the school with them.**

* * *

Chapter one: She arrives.

"Will you be alright?" My dad asked me.

"Yes I'll be fine." I answered him.

"Zoey you will watch over Dustin won't you?" My mom asked me.

"I don't need anyone to watch over me" Dustin said sighing.

"Of course, that's what big sisters are big for." I said wrapping an arm around Dustin's shoulders.

"Zoey I'm too old for you to watch over me" Dustin said.

"Alright you two, Zoey I'll help you on your way to your dorm room and your dad will go with Dustin." My mom said.

"Bye dad" I said hugging him. "See you around campus Dustin" I smiled and walked with my mom to my new dorm room. We had a cart to bring all my stuff to the room. I looked around the campus and saw that it was bit bigger than the pictures from the brochure. Mom and I finally arrived to my dorm and I looked around and started to look at the numbers. 101 was my room number and I was going to be the first one to arrive to pick the bed I wanted. I walked in and saw that I was the first one in my room and picked the single the bed and put my stuff there. My mom helped me unpack all my belongings into my section of the room. The first thing that I unpacked myself was my Pearbook.

"Zoey are you sure that you don't need anything else?" My mom asked me after we finished unpacking.

"Mom, I'll be fine." I said to her.

There was a lot on my mind that I wanted to tell her, but I knew that I wanted to show that I can do this myself. I looked at her and hugged her as this was going to be the last time I saw her until break. She hugged me back and then I walked with her to the entrance of the dorm where we said our goodbyes again. I walked back to my dorm and I saw another girl there.

"Hi, I'm Zoey Brooks." I said to her sitting on my bed.

"Dana Cruz" She said as she marked the bottom bunk as her bed. "You must've gotten here early to claim that bed as yours."

"Not really, I got here an hour ago." I said to her as I was logging into PCA's wifi to use my Pearbook.

"Is that the newest Pearbook?" Dana asked me.

"Yeah it is." I said smiling at her. "It was my going away gift from my parents. My brother got one too."

"You have a brother? Is he older or younger?" Dana asked.

"He's younger." I said as I started to write an email to my grandma about PCA.I I promised her that I would send her emails everyday on everything that was happening.

 **Dear Grandma,**

 **How are you? I'm doing fine. I miss you guys so much. I hope to see you when it's break time. Today is the day I moved into my dorm room here at PCA. I met one of my roommates. Her name is Dana Cruz. She seems nice. I hope I get to meet my other roommate soon. I can't wait to hear from you. Love you so much Grandma.**

 **Love always xoxo**

 **Zoey xoxo**

After I finished my email and sent it, there was a scream from one of the girls' bathrooms. I got out of bed and ran to the girls bathroom to see a girl standing there looking at something. I looked at where she was staring. It appeared to be something that I never seen before but I could guess that it was what the boys use to go to the bathrooms. The school was meant for guys and I guess that they never took out all the toilets that the guys used when they changed over the dorms. The girl was still frighten.

"Hey it's going to be okay" I said to her.

"I'm Nicole by the way." She said looking at me.

"Zoey." I said to her. "What's your room number?"

"101" She said to me.

"That's the same room I'm in. You must be the last roommate." I said to her and we walked out of the bathroom and towards the room.

We walked in and I saw that Dana had finished unpacking all her belongings and she was on the couch on her own laptop. Nicole looked and saw that the only bed left was the top bunk. Dana looked up and saw Nicole.

"Who are you?" Dana asked.

"I'm Nicole, I'm your roommate." Nicole said. She started to unpack her own things and made her bed.

I sat on my bed watching the girls talk as I check my laptop for any emails from my grandmother. I looked and saw that there wasn't an email but an instant message from Dustin. I smiled as I opened the tab and looked at the message.

 ** _Dustin_Brooks: Hey Zoe, how are your roommates?_**

 ** _Zoey-Brooks: Hey Dustin, my roommates are fine. What about your roommates?_**

 ** _Dustin_Brooks: I don't have any….not that I know of._**

 ** _Zoey-Brooks: Sorry to hear that Dustin._**

 ** _Dustin_Brooks: It's alright. I like it, anyways I have a single bedroom!-_**

 ** _Zoey-Brooks: Wow that's so awesome. I have roommates._**

 ** _Dustin_Brooks: What are their names?_**

 ** _Zoey-Brooks: Dana and Nicole._**

 ** _Dusitn_Brooks: Cool. Can't wait to see you soon!_**

 ** _Zoey-Brooks: Alright Dustin. Where should I met you?_**

 ** _Dustin_Brooks: My dorm room! I'm in the Maxwell Hall!_**

 ** _Zoey-Brook: Be there soon!_**

 ** _Dustin_Brooks: See you soon Zoe!_**

 ** _~Dustin_Brooks Signed out~_**

I smiled and put my laptop into my backpack and took my dorm key and walked out of the room and walked out of the building and went to go look for Dustin's dorm room. I looked and spotted Maxwell Hall. I walked towards the door and entered. I started to look around the main lobby for Dustin. I sighed and texted him.

 ** _'_** ** _Dustin what's your dorm room number' – Zoey_**

 ** _'_** ** _158' – Dustin_**

 ** _'_** ** _Alright see you' – Zoey_**

I walked towards the dorm rooms and looked at the numbers. I spotted 158 and saw that on the whiteboard that there was stick figures of our family. I knocked on the door and waited for Dustin to open the door. I saw the door open and Dustin hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. He led me into his room and I looked around and smiled.

"Wow Dustin, you and dad did a great job unpacking your room." I said to him as I sat on the couch.

"Thanks Zoe. So how are you liking your first day so far?"

"Eh, it's okay. I mean it's only moving day. Classes start in two days from today. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah. I got all my books and supplies. Do you have everything?"

"Yeah of course I have everything."

"What's in your bag?"

"My laptop"

"Oh you wouldn't want to leave that anywhere."

"Oh Dustin."

We sat in his room watching the T.V. until there was a knock at the door. I got up as Dustin was still watching the T.V. I opened the door and there stood a guy with a bushy hair do. I looked at him as he looked back.

"Um can I help you?" I asked him.

"I'm Chase Matthews, I tripped over this package outside on my way into the building and it was for Dustin Brooks…" The guy Chase said.

"That's me!" Dustin said getting off the couch and looking at the package. "It's from Grandma and Grandpa!" Dustin said happily as he set the package on the table and opened it. Inside the box was a scoter.

"Wow Dustin, it's what you asked for." I said to him.

"Yeah! Thanks uhh.." Dustin said looking at Chase.

"Chase. If you ever need anything I'm in room 148." Chase said and left the room.

"He seems nice." I said to Dustin. "You could take him up on his offer if you need anything and I can't help you." I said to him.

"I guess so Zoe." Dustin said to me.

We went back to watching T.V. for a bit before we would take a tour of the campus. Even though we already went on one before coming to the school and moving in. I wanted to look at everything at my own place and then Dustin and I could get something to eat for a bit and then I would take him to his dorm and I would talk to him later.

The T.V. show ended and we went on the campus and looked around trying to see where we could get something to eat. I tried to remember from the tour that we went on last week. We walked until I literally bumped into some.

"Sorry" I said to the person.

"Watch where you're going." He said to me.

"I said I was sorry or were you too deaf to hear it" I said to him looking at him.

"You have some spunk for a girl…The name is Reese…Logan Reese." The guy said to me.

"Zoey Brooks. And this is my brother Dustin." I said to him and started to walk away from as Dustin started to pull on my hand. "I'll see you around." That was the last thing I said to Logan before Dustin made us look around the school.

"Zoe, come on let's get some coffee!" Dustin said as they arrived at a coffee cart.

"Alright." I said to him as we were in line to get coffee.

The line wasn't too long or too short. There was so many different things to explore here on PCA and I hoped that something amazing would happen. We walked up to the front and order our two coffees and I paid for them and we walked away from the cart and walked around the campus to get a good feel. I spotted my two roommates sitting at a table and I walked over to them with Dustin next to me.

"Hey Dana, Nicole" I said sitting down and Dustin sat next to me.

"Hey Zoey." They said.

"Is that your brother?" Dana asked me.

"Yeah, this is Dustin. Dustin these are my roommates Dana and Nicole." I answered Dana.

"Wow he is just the cutest!" Nicole said smiling.

"Thanks." Dustin said sipping his coffee.

"Should you really be drinking coffee?" Dana asked Dustin.

"Eh, I don't know. I feel like it" Dustin answered smiling at Dana.

"There are some really cute guys here at PCA" Nicole examined looking at the guys that were passing by the table or sitting at other tables near our table.

"Nicole, this seems like your first time being around boys…" Dustin said.

"Just really cute guys!" Nicole smiled.

We sat the table talking for a bit until two guys walked over to us. I knew that one of one them looked familiar since he dropped off Dustin's package to his dorm room. Dustin looked up from the conversation to look at the two guys.

"Chase!" Dustin said smiling

"Hey." Chase said. "Mind if we sit?"

"Sure go ahead" Dustin said smiling.

"Who are these two?" Dana asked.

"I'm Chase Matthews and this is my roommate Michael Barrett" Chase said.

"We met Chase when in he was dropping off a package to Dustin's room" I said to Dana and Nicole.

"You know, I was just doing the most common thing a nice person would do." Chase said.

"You never said what your names were" Michael said.

"I'm Dana" Dana said

"Nicole! Nice you meet you" Nicole said.

"I'm Dustin" Dustin said smiling.

"Zoey, it's nice to meet you Michael" I said to him.

"It's nice to meet all of you too. Hope we all can become the best of friends" Michael said.

"So do you and Chase have another roommate?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, he's in the room unpacking his things. He seems…." Chase started to say.

"A complete jerk." Michael finished the sentence.

"Is he really that bad?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, we known him since we came to the school…" Chase said.

"He might be good at sports but I can tell you that he is probably going to try and hit on all the girls here." Michael said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Classes Begin

It's been about two days and classes are starting for everyone. Today marks the day that the classes are going to be co-ed. This was the time that no one really wanted to do. I was in my room on my laptop replying to an email from my grandma as I saw that Nicole was blowing drying her hair and Dana was still sleeping. I was ready to go when I had to get my class.

 **Dear Grandma,**

 **Everything is amazing so far, I met some new people. Yeah, today marks the day that classes begins and the day that PCA has their first CO-ED classes. I'm not scared it just like back home with all the other schools. So it's nothing new to me. I just wondered what everyone is going to think about having to be in class with girls. I bet that the guys are going to get distracted. I hope not. Passing the classes are more important than staring at the girls. Well I better be off. I'll message you during my lunch time.**

 **Love Always xoxo**

 **Zoey xoxo**

I sent the email and placed my laptop in my backpack and grabbed my books and placed them in my bag. I watched as Dana got out of bed and changed her clothes and left the room to head to class. Or the coffee cart. I couldn't tell you which one it was. I watched as Nicole was still blow drying her hair and I shook my head. I left the room and headed to the coffee cart and as I stood in line a person behind spoke to me.

"It's Zoey right?" The voice asked.

I turned around and there stood the one person I wasn't in the mood to see. I mean he seemed nice but from what Michael said about him two days ago had me thinking. "Yeah and its Logan…right?" I asked him.

"Yup, you got it right." He said looking at me.

I moved as the line was moving. "Is there something I can help you with?" I asked him.

"How about we talk on the way to class and I buy you the coffee?" He asked me.

 _"_ _You know that seems about a nice price."_ I thought.

"Sure I would like that" I answered him.

 _"_ _Maybe Michael is going to be wrong….Logan seems nice."_ I thought as we arrived at the front of the cart.

"One large coffee extra foam and whatever the wonderful lady likes" Logan said.

"I would like a Large Coffee, extra foam, whip cream and caramel sauce." I said smiling.

"That will be $10.95" The guy said at the cart.

Logan paid him and the guy went to make our coffees. I knew I still had thirty minutes until class started. I wonder if Logan was in the same class as me. I didn't want to ask him in case he wasn't but I would find out sooner or later. The coffees arrived and I grabbed my coffee as Logan grabbed his.

"What's your first class?" He asked me as we walked to the building.

"Mr. Calahan." I said to him as I sipped my coffee.

"I have him too. I can show you the way if you would like" Logan said.

"Sure thing. And thanks for the coffee." I said smiling.

"Anything for a pretty girl like yourself Zoey."

"Umm, thanks. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's only technically the first day of school, I was hoping that we could sit next to each other in class."

"You know your roommate Michael warned me and my roommates about you"

"What did he say?"

"That you would try and hit on all the girls here"

"That is a lie."

"Well thank you for the coffee but I rather not sit next to you in class today."

"Why?"

"I don't want to rush into anything."

"I wouldn't do anything!"

"I don't know for sure that you would."

I walked away from him and walked to the building and opened the door and went to look for the class. I spotted Nicole and sat next to her. Logan soon followed behind me and I looked at him as he sat in the back. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my laptop so I could take notes. There was a message from Chase. I looked and saw that he was sitting across from me. I smiled and opened the message.

 ** _Chase_-Matthews: I saw you with Logan, what is going on between you two?_**

 **** ** _Zoey-Brooks: Nothing. We bumped into each other while in line for the coffee cart. He wanted to buy me a cup of coffee and I took him up in his offer._**

 **** ** _Chase_-Matthews: Oh, I see. Well I hope he didn't try anything._**

 **** ** _Zoey-Brooks: Chase, I'm fine. I'm a big girl. Lol._**

 **** ** _Chase_-Matthews: Oh Ms. Brooks you think that's funny?_**

 **** ** _Zoey-Brooks: You know Chase, I can take care of myself. Logan is just like another guy from my old school who is a total jerk._**

 **** ** _Chase_-Matthews: Well if you ever need help. You can ask me or Michael._**

 **** ** _Zoey-Brooks: Thanks Chase._**

 ** _~Zoey-Brooks Signed out~_**

The teacher walked in and I looked at him as we told the class to take out the textbooks and he started to take attendance. I sighed and waited for the time to go by so I can get to my next class. I really didn't want to but next class was gym and I wondered who was going to be in the class. I could see that in my class right now was Logan, Chase, Michael, Dana and Nicole. Those were the only ones that I knew. There were others that I didn't know. I really hopped that I had all my classes with them. It would make this school year so much better.

"Alright tonight's homework will be to read chapter one and do the questions. Don't forget to highlight the important facts." Mr. Calahan said. "Class is dismissed"

I packed up my belongings and waited for everyone. As I thought, I had gym with everyone and then I had a break before heading to math. We all walked to the Gym together as I hopped that the teacher wouldn't let us do anything today. I just hopped that the gym teacher just talked about the class. I was good at gym at my other school but I didn't want to do on the first day of school.

"I hope the coach doesn't make us do anything today." Dana said as we started walking.

"You know the coach might not let us do that. He is hardcore and makes us run like three miles" Chase said sighing.

"Does he really?" Nicole questioned.

"Yeah, He's hard core like that." Logan nodded.

"Gross. I hate running" Nicole stated.

"You'll have to get used to it." I said to her.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked.

"Have you ever ran at your other school Nicole?" Dana asked. "I know I had to do four miles in gym."

"Of course I ran. Okay maybe not…I walked most of the time" Nicole said sighing.

"You know, Zoey I'm sure you are a great runner" Logan said winking.

"How about I can show you on the track during lunch." I smirked at him.

"You are on Brooks" Logan agreed.

"Alright." I said.

We soon arrived to where class was being held and I looked at the coach. We were early to class. I didn't know what we would do if since we were early. Hopefully we could hang out and wait for the other students until he told us what we would be doing in the class. Mostly just gym stuff, I'm sure. I sat in the stands away from everyone as I looked at my phone waiting to see if I get a text from Dustin. Something inside told me that Dustin was going to be okay and that he wouldn't need me.

"Hey Zoey are you okay?" Dana asked looking at me.

"I'm fine. I just hoped that the other students would come soon so we would know what would be going on in this gym class." I answered Dana smiling brightly.

I looked at my watch hopping that the other kids arrived before the teacher made us do stuff. I knew that there was nothing we could do before the teacher made us take attendance. I saw that Logan moved his seat near me. I rolled my eyes and looked at the sky. The clouds were making there shapes. There was one that looked like a bunny and it was just the cutest cloud I ever saw. I took out my phone and took the picture and it would get uploaded to the PCA webpage for the students. It was where we get to upload status make friends and chat.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked as he watched me take the photo.

"I am taking a photo of the cloud. It looked like a bunny and I love bunnies. But not as much as I love dogs. I have no idea why I'm telling you this" I said to him and looked around and noticed that other students started to take seats in the stands. That must mean that class was going to be starting soon.

"Clouds are boring…" Logan sighed.

"I don't care what you think or say Logan. Looking up at the clouds, watching them take shapes is my favorite pass time." I said to him.

"You know that is just really boring…" Logan stated

"It's not boring, you just don't have an active mind." I rolled my eyes at him.

 _"_ _Logan you are just the most annoying person I ever met! Just stop talking to me and leave me alone so I know what's going to be going on in the class."_ I thought.

"Whatever Brooks" Logan said and went to sit somewhere else.

I shook my head and waited to the teacher to talk. Chase came over and sat next to me. There was just something about him that was like a brother way about Chase. The coach introduced himself and took attendance and he told us that we needed gym clothes for the class and that we would start doing an actual gym class tomorrow. I so not looking forward to the gym class tomorrow. Finally he let us go, and it was time for our break before I had to go to math class that I had with Dustin.

I walked with the group as we headed to the lounge room to hang out for a bit. I sighed and took out my laptop as I got to a table. I opened my laptop and logged into it to check my email to see if my grandma responded. I smiled when I saw an email from her and I opened it.

 **Dear Zoey-Berry,**

 **I'm glad that you seem to be happy starting classes today. Good luck and don't rush into any relationships. I can't wait to see you when you come home for thanksgiving with us. Remember that your grandfather and I love you and Dustin very much. How is Dustin? He is very smart so watch out for him. Miss you two so much!**

 **Love forever**

 **Grandma**

I smiled at the email and knew that she would probably ask about Dustin and tell me to watch over him like my mom did. I plugged in my phone so I can upload the picture of the cloud that looks like a bunny. I went on to the site and uploaded. I noticed that I had two messages on the site. One was from Dustin and the other was from….Logan.

 ** _Dustin_Brooks: Hey Zoey can't wait to see you in math class!_**

 **** ** _Logan—Reese: Brooks what was for the English Homework?_**

I shook my head and knew that I wouldn't answer either of those message. I just wanted to work on the English homework so I would have one last thing to do. I took out the textbook and looked at the stories and sighed as I knew that there was going to be a lot of work to do and I had still twenty-eight minutes left before math class. I knew that there was going to be something that was going to distract me. I looked around and noticed that the group was hanging out and talking as I was alone at the table working on the English homework. The one thing I knew that they thought was that I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but they were so joking. I could hear everything even through my music that I was listening to.

"Zoey seems alone over there, should we get her to come over here so we can work together on the English homework together?" Dana said.

"Nah, leave her be. She probably prefers to be alone." Logan said.

"Logan I don't think that's true" Chase said.

"And how would you know that Chase?" Logan questioned him

I got up and grabbed my stuff and walked over and sat on the chair that was vacant. I smiled at everyone and took out my laptop and opened the word document. "Since there are six questions for homework, we should each do one and then send our answers to each other through a group message" I stated knowing that it would probably be the easiest that way.

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" Michael asked.

"No, we can tell him we worked together." Dana answered.

"Alright then" Michael nodded his head.

We all started to work on a question. I got number 6, Dana got number 1, Chase got number 3, Michael got number 5, Logan got number 2 and Nicole got number 4. WE each picked our own questions and started to work on them. After I was done, I created the group chat and sent my answer.

 **** ** _Zoey-Brooks: Number Six: The author was describing the way the sun looked like every season. There was some changes as the sun was closer on in two seasons and further away in the other two seasons._**

 **** ** _Logan—Reese: Number two: The seasons are what everyone depends on. Winter is when some animals hibernate, and during winter we don't really grow crops._**

 **** ** _DanaCruz: Number one: The author states that no one really notices but you can see that with each passing year the sun will get darker and the bright warm sunlight that we all love during the summer will be no more as the sun is a star and no one really knows but we all depend on the sun for the seasons._**

 **** ** _: Number five: Spring the flowers are in bloom. Summer the leaves on the tree are a bright green. Winter the snow is falling and leaves on the tree are gone. In Winter everything is either cover in snow or not. Finally in Fall there is the leaves are nice gold, red or orange color._**

 **** ** _Nicole. : Number four: Spring, Summer, Winter, Fall._**

 **** ** _Chase_-Matthews: Number three: To me the best season is Summer. Why? Because there is nothing like going home for the summer, or hanging out with friends. I love to jump into the pools and make a splash. I love to drink some nice cold drinks and relax. Watching movies, going camping and looking up at the stars. This is why I like summer._**

"Alright, so basically everyone will have to change the season for number three" Nicole said looking at the number to see what it was about it.

"So are we done here? I have other classes to get to" Dana stated.

"Yeah. We are." I said collecting my laptop and heading out the door to my math class with Dustin.

I arrived to class three minutes before it started. I looked around and sat next to next to Dustin since it was one of the few seats opened. I smiled and he smiled back. The teacher finally came in, took attendance and started to go over the few rules that he had for the class room.

 _~After School~_

I was in my room on my laptop as I was finishing up my homework. I laid on my bed after I finished. Today was a tiring day. It was a campus and not like high school back home where you had one building and just moved from class to class inside the building. Here at PCA there were different buildings that the classes were in. I knew that the one thing I wanted to do was take a shower before I started anything else.

"Zoey" I heard Dana called.

"Yeah?" I asked her opening my eyes and looking at her.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" She asked.

"Nah, I was going to take a shower and then go to sleep." I answered. "Maybe another time"

I got out of bed and grabbed my towel, my bathrobe, a change of clothes, and everything that I needed to take a shower with. I walked to the shower room and knew that this was something that I was dying to do. Take…a…nice…long…relaxing…shower. That would really make my day.

I got to the showers early because no one was there. I took of my clothes and turned the shower on. I hummed a song as I was taking the shower. After about a good ten minutes I was good to go. I got out of the shower, dried off, put on my pajamas, and wrapped the bathrobe around me and wrapped the towel around my head to dry my hair off.

I walked back to my room to see that Dana and Nicole were still in the room and as soon I walked in they walked out to get some food. I shook my head and sat on my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The dinner

I woke up to the sound of the fire alarm going off at three in the morning. It's already been a month here at PCA, and it was getting close to Halloween. There were new flyers around the campus about a Halloween Party. Everyone had to wear a mask. I thought it would be pretty cool. Dana and Nicole woke up as well and the three of us headed outside with the rest of the girls. I was so not in the mood to have to get out of bed and stand outside. This was just starting off as a bad day.

"I wonder who pulled this stupid alarm..." Dana mumbled. "When I find out who did it, I'm going to hurt them."

"Maybe it was boy who did it. To get back at us for egging there dorm." Nicole wondered.

"I doubt it. Unless the cameras picked something up." A girl name Quinn said looking at us.

"I just want to get back to bed. This is crazy! It's getting a bit colder out and as much as I love the cold weather, I rather be in my bed. " I said to the girls.

There was just something even weirder. Maxwell dorms fire alarms went off too. That was the weird thing about this whole thing. Either the guys pulled ours and then pulled theirs so they wouldn't get in trouble. Dustin came over to us and I looked at him.

"Zoey someone started a fire in the lobby of the dorm!" Dustin said.

"Wait...There's an actual fire in your dorm?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah...We tried to use the fire extinguishers but it wasn't helping as the fire was getting hotter. Chase, Michael and Logan are still trying to get it contained." Dustin said.

"They are going to get hurt." I said and ran towards the building as the fire fighters showed up. "Idiots!" I said trying to get to the front of the crowd.

"No one is going in until the fire is detained." One of the fire fighters said.

"My friends are still in there!" I said looking at him.

"What are their names?" He asked.

"Chase, Logan and Michael." I answered him hopping that they were going to be okay.

"Don't worry we will get your friends out safely. "

I watched as they went into the building and as soon as the fire was gone, Logan, Chase and Michael came out of the building coughing. I was a bit happy to see that they were all okay. I knew that there was going to be something better. I walked over to them and hit them in the heads.

"Zoey what was that for?" Chase asked.

"You guys were being stupid!" I answered him. "I know you guys were trying to save the dorm, but sometimes you need help and not just you three going at it."

To be honest, I know that I only like them as friends, but I wonder if there was something more to the feelings that I was having for one of them. Dana and Nicole came over to me and looked at the guys as they started to fight. Just like always, someone says something that the other one doesn't like and I know that I would have to stop the fight, but I didn't want to. I was just happy that they were going to be okay and there was nothing that anyone could do to change my mind.

"You know Zoey, You seem like something was going to happen to us.." Logan hinted.

"Yeah, you stupid heads were trapped in a fire...what do you think was going to happen!?" I shouted at Logan. He was...just...ugh! There were no words to describe him!

"Hey Zoe, Hey guys..." Nicole said walking over.

"Nicole, did they say our fire alarms went off?" I asked her.

"Someone from the guys dorm pulled it to wake us up.." Dana mumbled.

"Well..which guy was it?" I asked.

"Mark..." Nicole said pointing over to Mark and Quinn.

"He must have ran over and pulled the alarm because there alarms weren't going off for some reason." Dana rolled her eyes at him.

A fire fighter walked over to us. "We saved the dorm rooms, but the lobby took on some damage."

"Excuse me, but is there a reason why their fire alarms weren't going off and someone had to pull ours?" Dana asked.

"The wires were cut, and apparently no one in this dorm knows how to dial 911." The fire fighter said and walked away.

"Who was the idiot that cut the damn wires?!" I shouted at them.

"We have no idea..." Chase stated.

"And how could you guys not know how to dial 911..." Dana rolled her eyes.

"Come on...let's go back to our dorm." Nicole said taking my arm and pulling me away from the guys.

Dana, Nicole and I walked back to our dorms to lay down and sleep for a few more hours before we had to be up at seven a.m. Once we made it back to our dorms, I looked at the time and it was already 3:30am. I sighed and knew that I only had a few more hours before I had to be up. I like to take my shower in the morning so I smell so great in the morning, and not sweaty.

It was already 6:35am when I woke up to someone banging on our door. I opened the door and saw that it was Coco. I looked at her and she handed us the letter from Dean Rivers. I took it and opened the letter and saw that because of the guys dorm going on fire, he is giving us two days off from school. I cheered and I woke up Dana and Nicole. They looked at me as if I had three heads on my head. I giggled and smiled.

"Dean Rivers cancelled class today!" I smiled.

"And since today is Friday we get three whole days!" Nicole said smiling.

"Yes!" Dana said going her bed and laying down.

Nicole and I laughed as Dana went back to sleep. "That means we can go into town today and look for costumes for the Halloween party later." Nicole said.

"Yeah, well I'm heading back to sleep" I said and laid back down in my bed and cuddled with one of my pillows.

"Come on Zoe! You have to come with us!" Nicole said staring at me.

I could tell she was staring at me, even thought my eyes were closed, was because I could feel her stare on the side of my face. Yeah, that's right I said FEEL!. I rolled over and opened up one eye and looked at her. "Fine. Can we go in three hours?" I asked them.

"Sure" Dana said letting me go back to sleep. "Come on Nicole, let's go get some dates!"

"Right behind you Dana" Nicole said.

That's when I heard the door. Finally some peace and quite. I went back to some dream land. Some part of me, wasn't looking forward to this whole Halloween Party tonight. I wanted to sit down and relax and sleep. The other part of me wanted to go to the party and be with one of the guys. Or go in a group. I didn't know what was going to be happening. After another two hours of sleep,I got up and went to go get ready to go shopping. I knew that I had to go or the girls would be a bit upset. I waited in the lobby of the dorm for the girls to come back. I didn't want them to rub that they got dates in my face. That was the last thing I needed.

"Oh my god! I can't believe what Logan wants to do." I heard Nicole say as her and Dana walked into the lobby.

"What is Logan doing?" I asked.

"Nothing" Dana answered.

"Um. Okay. Let's get going then. We want to get there early so we can get first picks at the costumes." I shrugged it off.

"Sure. The guys are coming along with your brother." Nicole said.

"I knew Dustin was coming...but not the rest of them." I said looking at them.

We started walking towards the buses and saw the guys there. I smiled and walked to Dustin. I know that I see Dustin around campus, but I would like to hang out with my younger brother. It is my job as the older sibling to watch over him. I'm sure mom and dad would be proud on how independent he's becoming over the month. I sat down and saw that Logan was sitting next to me. I looked at him and knew that something was going to go wrong. I didn't even want him sitting next to me. As much as all the girls on campus think hes so hot, I'm one of the few that don't care that he's hot.

"Hey Zoey...I have a question for you..." Logan started off.

"Sure, Logan what is it?" I asked him.

"Will you like to be my date to the dance?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Will you like to be my date to the dance?" He asked me again.

"..." I was speechless. I had to no idea what to say to him! What am I going to say! Should I say yes? What happens if I say yes? What will happen if I say no?!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Shopping and the Dance

I was sitting there looking at Logan. What did he ask me? Was it to go to the dance with him? Did I have an answer? I saw our friends looking at us. My mouth was hanging open as I shocked. I couldn't move at all.

"Zoey?" I heard Dana's voice.

"Zoe?!" That voice was Dustin.

I shook my head and I was brought back to my senses. I looked at him and took a deep breathe. "What did you ask?" I asked him tilting my head to the side.

"I asked you, will you be my date to the dance." Logan repeated.

"I...umm...I...sure..I would like that." I said turning my head to look out the window as the bus pulled away from the campus. I didn't know what I was feeling. There was just something in me that was telling me that this was going to be okay...was it? That was one part of me..the other part of me was telling me that this was going to be a mistake. I try to shake away both feelings. I just wanted to relax.

The bus finally arrived at the town and went into a parking lot and everyone got off the bus. We all looked at each other smiled. I knew that something was probably not going to happen as bad as I thought. nit I now that something told me that this was going to be a fun thing to do. Get away from the campus and see the town with my friends.

"We'll all meet at Starbucks to head back to school." Dana said pointing to the Starbucks next to the bus.

"Alright. We'll take Dustin, so you three girls can go do female stuff." Chase said smiling.

"Sure. That would be great. We don't need him to spill our secret costumes." Nicole said.

"What time should we meet up?" Michael said looking at us.

I looked at my watch. It was only 10:40. I thought for a second. "How about we meet up at 12:30." I suggested.

"Sure." Logan said as the guys walked away from us.

The three of started to walk around the stores. First we walked into a make-up store. Luckily, I had a secret from everyone. I wasn't a normal girl. Dustin wasn't normal either. We were rich, it's one of the reasons why I picked PCA, no one knew who I was there. I could be a normal girl. Dustin could have friends for who he is, not because of rich he is. I smiled as I was looking at all the make-up options. I didn't know what colors I wanted to buy, it had to match somewhat on what I was going to go as to the dance. Just then my phone went off and I took out my phone and saw that it was Logan texting me. Maybe he wanted us to match our costumes.

 ** _'Brooks, we are going to match so everyone at school knows that we are going to the dance together.' - Logan_**

 ** _'What did you have in mind?' - Zoey_**

 ** _'I was thinking about Romeo and Juliet.'_**

 ** _'That's a bit...old school. Not to mention that they died.'_**

 ** _'What did you have in mind?'_**

 ** _'You being a prince and I'll be a princess.'_**

 ** _'Aren't you old to be playing a princess?'_**

 ** _'No.'_**

 ** _'Fine. We'll do what you want.'_**

 ** _'Alright. See you later'_**

That's when I stopped texting and started to look at all the other colors they had. I was to be a princess, and I can have any combination of make up colors and it would still look great on me. I was so happy to know this. I looked around the store and saw that they had a Princess Collection and I was just really shocked and picked up the huge make up case and went to go to pay for the case. I was really truly in love with the make up case. I walked over to the check out and saw that everyone had their make up too.

"Wow! Look at yours!" Dana said looking over at the Princess Collection case I had.

"Yeah. It's so amazing!" I smiled at her. "I can't wait to try the shades in here!" I laughed.

We paid for our belongings and we headed to the costume shop. I was to be a princess and Logan as my prince. I had to find the best Princess dress that anyone has ever seen. I knew that I would have to if I wanted all eyes on me at the party! As I looking through the dresses, I saw one that caught my eye. It was like Belle's dress from Beauty and the Beast, but it was shorter in the front and longer in the back. It was just the most perfect dress for me and I was praying that Logan-...Wait...Why did I care what Logan thought! We aren't dating! He only took me to the dance because...I had no idea why he was taking me.

"Zoe! Are you ready to head to the coffee shop yet?" Dana asked me.

"Yeah! I just have to pay for this dress and I'll be ready!" I answered Dana.

I went to line and paid for the dress and then we headed to the coffee shop to wait for the guys. I was really scared to see what everyone was going to think when they saw my dress. I didn't care, I love my dress and the party was tonight. I sighed as there was going to be so many people there and I was scared to know if I was going to actually make it through the day without having a panic attack from the amount of people that was going to be staring at me when I walk in with Logan. For some reason I really didn't mind having Logan as my date, he was probably going to go all out at the end of the night. With him being rich, but the thing was that he didn't know that I was rich. I wish I could tell someone. Maybe back in the dorms I can tell Dana and Nicole.

 _ **At Starbucks**_

We walk in and the guys are staring at us as they see the amount of bags we have. I smiled at them as I set my bags down and ordered a coffee to go. I was so tired because I really didn't sleep at all. I was in line to get myself a large cup of coffee. I love Starbucks. It was the one coffee that I was obsessed with and I couldn't help it at all and that was something that didn't need to be helped. I walked to the cashier and I looked at everyone else in the group as they were in front of me and then I felt a hand wrap around my shoulder, at first because I didn't know who it was, I jumped.

"Someone is jumpy" Logan's voice said in my ear.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Buying you some food and Starbucks"

"I can pay for myself"

"Zoey, please...let me just do this."

"Fine."

"Thanks."

We walked over to the cashier and I looked at the menu and I gave them what I wanted. Logan soon after ordered something and paid for what we ordered. Why was he being so nice? Usually he was mean and snobby, but today...he was sweet and nice. What was wrong with Logan Reese!? Something was totally wrong...Did I fall asleep again and this all a dream. When no one was looking I pinched myself. Nope...Not a dream. So he was actually being nice...That's new.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Dance

We got on the bus to head back to PCA and I was stuck sitting with Dustin as he wanted me to sit with him so Logan didn't steal me away. I think he also wanted to talk about something else, but I really hopped that he wasn't going to bring up the money. Sometimes Dustin has a habit of doing that.

"Zoe..." Dustin whispered. "We can't let anyone find out yet..."

"I know Dustin. And Trust me they won't find out until we get the okay from mom and dad." I whispered back at him.

I looked out the window, I always have to have a window seat or I will end up going crazy. Well...Not really, having a window seat calms me down a whole lot. I was super nervous about the dance and going with Logan...Every girl wanted to go with Logan to the dance and instead of picking one of them, he chose me to go with him. I sighed. I knew that I was going to have to face them one way or another. I started listening music on my pear phone. I couldn't help but wonder what was going to be happening at the dance.

"Hey Dustin, we have a question for you" I heard Dana say.

After that I couldn't hear anything as I started turning up my music so I didn't have to listen to any of them. I really didn't want to know what was going to be happening. I started to listening to Fall Out Boy. They were such a great band. I started closing my eyes and before I could the bus stopped and I ended up hitting the seat in front of me. That was something that was unexpected. I paused my music and walked towards the front to see that there was an accident in front of us. My eyes went wide as I saw the car pile up.

"What are we going to do?" Nicole asked.

"Can you call Dean Rivers and tell him about the roads?" Chase asked the bus driver.

"I guess so." The driver said and pulled out his phone and started calling the school. "While I'm on the phone, can you call take your seats."

We went back to our seats, but I just couldn't help remembering that night. It was the night that was the scariest. We were on our way home from dropping off Cousin Lizzy.

 **~Flash Back~**

 **It was snowing that night, and it wasn't getting the heavy, so we still had time to get him before it got really bad. There was no way that the snow was suppose to happen this early. I was scared - I was only ten and Dustin eight. I had to be the bigger sister and tell him not worry about anything as Dad was a really good driver. We never got into an accident...and that was when I spoke too soon. There was an accident in front of and that was when the breaks gave on us and my dad didn't have time to step on the emergency break.**

 **"DADDY WATCH OUT!" Was the last thing I remember screaming after we collided into the big truck that tipped over.**

 **The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. Our parents didn't have that many scars and I took a double hit apparently as I protected Dustin. I didn't remember what happen after I screamed daddy. Some part of me started to think that it would be better not to know as I would probably freak out. The nurse said I was out for a good week. That was when I wanted to know what happened to me. So I asked her what happened to me.**

 **"From the blow of the car that was trying to speed past your car, it ran right into your side of the and the blow apparently hit your car so hard that you went through the window." the nurse said.**

 **"I went...through glass..." I said.**

 **"Yes. But you are okay now, your marks are almost gone."**

 **~end of Flashback~**

"Zoe!" Dustin said shaking me. "Snap out of it!"

"What's wrong?" Dana asked.

"She's probably going back to the night of the crash we got into. It was really bad for Zoey." Dustin said.

I could see and hear everything that was happening, but there was no way that I could move on my own. I just kept on staring at the accident. I couldn't feel anything that was happening. I wish I could snap out of it. There was something that was stopping me from gaining my will back.

"Wait! She was placed in a coma for a whole week!" Chase said.

I blinked and I got out of the trance that I was. I really couldn't believe that I had to relive that again. I looked at everyone, but the one person my eyes were looking for was Logan's eyes. I looked into his eyes as I could see that what Dustin said was unbelievable. It was something that we never tell anyone because it was the past but I guess because, I was frozen Dustin thought it would be okay to tell them to see if the would understand.

"It looks like we'll miss the dance" Nicole said looking out the window.

"No we won't." I said smiling at them.

"What are you talking about Brooks?" Michael asked.

"The bathroom in the back of the coach bus has enough room for us to get changed in. We will make it to the dance." I answered.

"Come on Zoey that's stupid" Dustin said. "And smelly"

"We wouldn't have time to rush to our rooms to change, and she is right. We rather be ready then not and miss more of the dance." Dana said.

"What about our hair?" Nicole asked.

"I'm sure we can think of something" I answered her.

We all got dressed and ready for the dance. I was the last one to get ready for the dance as I was helping Dana with her make up and Nicole with her hair. I went to the bathroom with my dress. It I got changed and placed the clothe in the bag. I walked out of the bathroom and everyone was looking at me. I felt my face turn red as a tomato.

"Wow." Was what everyone said.

"Logan is really lucky to be taking you to the dance" Dustin said. just then Dustin turned and looked at Logan. "You hurt her, I know where you are staying!"

"Dustin!" I said shaking my head.

* * *

We finally made it to the dance, and Dean Rivers allowed the bus to park near the dance. Everyone was looking at the bus as it pulled up. We got out and everyone was staring at me again. Logan walked over and took my arm as he lead me to the dance floor and I smiled as we started dance. Everyone was still staring at us as we were dancing. It was creeping me out a bit.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" The Dj yelled into the mic and started playing 'Wild One' by Flo Rida.

* * *

The dance was coming to end and tonight was a full moon. I looked up at the sky and then at the clock. It was almost midnight. I sat next to Logan and smiled at him.

"I think it's time for me to be the gentleman and walk you back to your room." He said standing up and holding out his hand for me.

"Sure." I said and we started walking back to my dorm room. I couldn't believe that this was happening. This was something that I didn't think would happen. "So did you enjoy the dance?" I asked him.

"I did, you were amazing." Logan said smiling.

"Thanks. you...umm you were amazing too."

"Haha, thanks."

We arrived at the door and I smiled at him. It was time for us to part our ways. We were the Prince and Princess of the Halloween dance and I was pretty shocked to know that this was going to be happening. The people who were king and queen were people who were in their last year at PCA. It's really weird because a girl was queen and she's already a senior at PCA and they just let girls in. When we were at my door, Logan pulled me into a kiss on the lips.

It was my first kiss and Logan just took it from me. I was pretty shocked. I didn't know why he did it, but it felt nice. He pulled away and smiled.

"See you tomorrow Brooks" Logan said and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a few days after Halloween Party and that night Logan and I kissed! No matter what - whatever I thought about came back to the thought that Logan had kissed me. We shared our first kiss that night and I really couldn't believe. I wondered if this was going to be the start of something new. Was it? Or was he just being his own self; the playboy him? I looked at the time on the clock and saw that it was only 2am. It's been a habit of mine. I couldn't sleep very well when it came to thinking about all the thoughts that are swimming around in my head. I got out of the bed and I wondered towards the door. I knew that I wanted to clear my mind so I grabbed my pearpod, headphones and sneakers. I walked out of the dorm and put my headphones in.

People should be sleeping and I started to go for run - using the streetlights as a path for me. I didn't know where my mind was going to take me but I soon started listening to the songs on my pearpod as I was running. This was the only way to clear my mind. A nice autumn run to help clear the thoughts. With it being autumn I knew that it was going to be darker then in the summer so I would have to wait until the weekends to do my runs and do it during the day. I sighed as my thoughts went back to Logan. We have been getting closer but something in my mind told me that it wasn't because of the kiss. It was because of something else. I didn't know what though. I guess I was just that stupid to realize whatever it was.

I had to stop and take a breather as I looked around. No one was up and I was grateful - I was sweating due to the fact that I ran around the campus and found every short cut possible to all the buildings that I could be using so I'm never late to classes again. I knew that I would probably be avoiding Logan because of the way he was avoiding me. I listened to the song that was playing. I looked up at the sky and sat on the bench.

 _ **"On the first page of our story**_

 _ **The future seemed so bright**_  
 _ **Then this thing turned out so evil**_  
 _ **Don't know why I'm still surprised**_

 _ **Even angels have their wicked schemes**_  
 _ **And you take that to new extremes**_  
 _ **But you'll always be my hero**_  
 _ **Even though you've lost your mind**_

 _ **Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_  
 _ **But that's all right because I like the way it hurts**_  
 _ **Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_  
 _ **But that's all right because I love the way you lie**_  
 _ **I love the way you lie**_  
 _ **Ohhhh**_  
 _ **I love the way you lie**_  
 _ **Ohh yeah**_

 _ **Now there's gravel in our voices**_  
 _ **Glass is shattered from the fight**_  
 _ **In this tug of war you'll always win**_  
 _ **Even when I'm right**_

 _ **Cause you feed me fables from your hands**_  
 _ **With violent words and empty threats**_  
 _ **And it's sick that all these battles**_  
 _ **Are what keeps me satisfied**_

 _ **Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_  
 _ **But that's all right because I like the way it hurts**_  
 _ **Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_  
 _ **But that's all right because I love the way you lie**_  
 _ **I love the way you lie**_  
 _ **Ohhh I love the way you lie**_

 _ **So maybe I'm a masochist**_  
 _ **I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave**_  
 _ **Till these walls are going up**_  
 _ **In smoke with all our memories**_

 _ **Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_  
 _ **But that's all right because I like the way it hurts**_  
 _ **Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_  
 _ **But that's all right because I love the way you lie**_  
 _ **I love the way you lie**_  
 _ **Ohhh I love the way you lie"**_

I curled into a ball as I looking at the ground. This was just something that I couldn't believe - Logan wasn't going to be near me anymore. Was something wrong with me? Was something going to happen to us...Us? Was there ever going to be an us? I don't think there ever was going to be an us. This was going to be a long year. There was a rain falling from the sky. I looked up at the sky and I could feel the rain drops on my face. I looked back down at the ground. How long was going to be sitting out here? Long enough to get a cold? Just then there was an umbrella over my head. I looked up and saw Logan.

"Logan." I said looking up at him.

"You are going to catch a cold if you are out here." Logan smirked.

"Why...You have been avoiding me.." I whispered.

"Zoey..I don't know...I just...There's so much I want to say to you that I don't want to actually say to you."

"Logan.."

"Zoey just hear me out."

"Okay"

"I want to be with you but I don't want it just to be another hook up."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want us to be as long term as possible."

"Is that your way of asking me out?"

"Yeah."

"Logan...I just can't...You missed your chance."

I got up and walked away from him. I couldn't believe him! He was late on asking me out. I don't want to be with him if he's going to be forgetting me. I walked back to the dorm at 6:30. I had no idea what I was going to be doing. I wanted just to go back to sleep - but I wanted to go to classes too. I had to no idea what I should really do. Should I go to class? Should I go back to sleep? I sighed and went out of the dorm again with my shower supplies and headed to the shower room. I stayed under the water at this was something that I knew felt relaxing.

After the shower - I headed back to the room wearing my bathrobe. As soon as I entered I saw that Nicole and Dana were both up getting ready for classes. They looked at me and I just smiled pretending everything was okay.

"Hey girls." I said to them.

"Hey Zoey" Dana said pulling back her hair into her pony tail.

"Hey Zoe. We are going out early to get some breakfast with the guys. Are you coming?" Nicole asked.

"Uh..Sorry I can't - I have to do something else." I answered as I wasn't ready to see Logan. He broke my heart and I just couldn't let anything like that get in my way.

I watched as they both left and I turned on my laptop and started doing some homework. I finished it as then looked at the time - it was time to head to my first class. I grabbed some coffee on the way to my first class. I didn't - I actually wanted to know why it took Logan so long to ask my out.


	7. Chapter 7

Something is bugging me - so badly. This was something that I had to deal with on my own. Why did Logan wait so long? Was there something going on with Logan's life? Did he have another girlfriend before and he had to dump them before he started to ask me out? Did the girl not want to give him up? What was I going to do? I looked around and looked at my laptop as I got an IM from Chase.

 _ **Chase_-Matthews: Hey Zoe, you look a little down in the dumps.**_

 _ **Zoey-Brooks: Hey Chase and its nothing really. I mean it was something happened earlier today.**_

 _ **Chase_-Matthews: I'm sure you can tell me - I won't Judge you at all.**_

 _ **Zoey-Brooks: Logan waited too long to ask me out and I wanted to know why he did and so many questions appeared in my head. Like did he have a girlfriend and she didn't want to let him go? You know?**_

 _ **Chase_-Matthews: That's nothing to be worried.**_

 _ **Zoey-Brooks: How am I suppose not worry? Is there something wrong with me?**_

 _ **Chase_-Matthews: No! There isn't. As Logan's roommate - He was having a really hard time on knowing when the right time would be.**_

 _ **Zoey-Brooks: Well, he missed his chance.**_

 _ **~Zoey-Brooks signed off~**_

I didn't want to know what else could happen during the chat - so I had to log out. There was no way that I was going to be able keep track of everything if something happened to me. Logan - why did you wait? Was there someone else? I'm pretty sure there was. As long as I've been friends with Logan he was known as a player. A lot of girls wanted him when they saw him with me. So that's what happened. Other girls took their chance to be with him when I wasn't around. I can't believe that jerk. During class - I just got up and walked ou of the class, making sure that it was because I wasn't feeling well. I wasn't. It was all because of what there could've been with Logan. Thinking about was making my stomach turn and I just had to get out of the class.

I walked around the campus not really sure if I wanted to go home or not. To the dorm or not. Something told me that I should just head to Grandma and Grandpa's house in Boston - well I haven't told Dustin yet but Grandma and Grandpa moved to Califorina to be closer to everyone else because it was only fair. It's not like that we wouldn't take a plane out to go see them. I didn't want to be here anymore - everything was just crazy. I can't take Dustin or myself out yet - I'll wait until Thanksgiving and then we can go see our grandparents. They wanted to tel us something anyways. It's not like we can't be anymore richer then we arleady are - can we? Maybe something is totally wrong but I know for a fact that I can't wait anymore for this to happen. I walked around the campus as classes were being led out. Thanksgiving was only a week away - and the school must really not like kids that much - instead of a few days like most schools it's a whole week, Monday to Monday.

"Zoey!" Dustin said running over to me.

"Hey Dustin. What's up?"

"Zoey, mom exted me - she said Grandma and Grandpa moved into this new location - and it's here in California. Did you know about that?"

Here I goes. I have to tell him now. I hope he won'thate me for not telling him. "Yes Dusti. I did know - I was going to tell you. I promise."

"Zoe, I'm not mad at you - I promise." Dustin smiled at me. "Look - when can we go see them?"

"Thanks." I smiled back at him. "I was thinking we can go see them Thanksgiving?" I asked him. "I'll just send a text to mom and dad - ask them what they want to do."

"Thanks Zoe! You're the best biggest sister." Dustin said hugging me - I couldn't let him down.

"You better get going to class, I'll see you later."

I walked towards my next class - this class had Logan in it. What was I going to do - there was no way that I was able to deal with everyone today. I took a deep breathe and looked at this outside the box. If Logan and I did date - and we broke up, we would ruin our friendship. I rather not see where this was going. I walked to class and sat in the back.

* * *

 _ **Logan-Reese: Zoey, we need to talk**_

 _ **Logan-Reese: Zoey please answer me**_

 ** _Logan-Reese: I feel bad for what happened. I want to make it up to you._**

 ** _Zoey-Brooks: Logan go away. I don't want to talk to you. You ruined the chance you had. You can find someone else. We just aren't meant to be together._**

 ** _Logan-Reese: Zoey - Please, I'm begging you to give me another chance._**

 ** _Zoey-Brooks: Logan, no means no. You hurt me in more ways than one._**

 ** _Logan-Reese: Zoey...I'm sorry. I just didn't know what would happened if I didn't let my guard down. I wanted to get you something extra speical in a way you would say yes when I asked out you._**

 ** _Zoey-Brooks: Give it to some other girl Logan!_**

 ** _~Zoey-Brooks signed out~_**


End file.
